Y así comenzó lo nuestro
by Brandy moon
Summary: Ella solo buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo mas terminó casada, con un hijo de lo mas grosero y un esposo demasiado egocéntrico ¿Que podría resultar de algo así, a pesar de ser solo un engaño? ¿O no?
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMIER: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok son completa y exclusivamente de su creadora Sakura Kinoshita yo aquí lo único que busco es entretenerlos un rato y crear cosas que muchas se morirían por ver XD!

_**Y así comenzó lo nuestro**_

By: Brandy moon

**Prologo**

…

**ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ**

…

¡ATENCION!

¡Chicas hermosas!

Loki Laufey necesita con impaciencia quien interpreté el papel de esposa en la obra de su vida. Si eres una chica entre los 20 y 28 años de edad; linda, inteligente, de buen corazón, con personalidad y te gustan los niños ¡Es este el lugar donde debes estar! No dudes más y ven a presentarte a nuestras instalaciones con una biografía previamente elaborada, alista tu mejor sonrisa para una pequeña entrevista y conviértete en… ¡La nueva esposa de Loki Laufey!

Interesadas favor de presentarse en la Agencia de detectives Enjaku con las anteriores solicitudes previamente preparadas.

¡NO LO PIENSES MUCHO Y UNETE A ESTA FAMILIA!

…

Mayura Daidouji terminó de leer tan colorido e interesante anuncio, la hoja en sus manos se arrugó en una bolita de papel y dio con el cesto de basura más cercano a la banca de la plaza donde estaba.

La mujer peli rosa de apariencia jovial dados sus 20 años suspiró cansinamente aflojando su cuerpo en aquella banca de cemento. Su frustración iba en aumento desde hace ya unas horas en las que había recorrido la ciudad entera en busca de empleo y todas y cada una de sus opciones habían sido ocupadas.

Rayos odiaba últimamente la decisión de vivir sola.

Así es Mayura Daidouji se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida, desamparada y sola. A sus 20 años Mayura se encontraba en Tokio en busca de una buena oferta de trabajo para sustentar sus costosos estudios de Universidad. Cuando le había dicho a su padre de las aspiraciones que tenía para el futuro este le había dado la mala noticia de que no podría patrocinar tales sueños para el futuro. Lo que Mayura quería era irse a la ciudad de Tokio donde estaba la mejor universidad que le ofrecería un buen plan de estudios en criminología. Para esto se había preparado un largo año en arduos trabajos para juntar la suficiente cantidad de dinero para el pasaje, la inscripción, la renta de un decente departamento y la vivencia de al menos unas dos semanas sin un trabajo.

Pero llevando ya esas dos semanas perdidas y sin ninguna posibilidad de encontrar un empleo comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Dios ayúdame por favor"

Había dicho sin pensar a pesar de no ser creyente poderoso de tan reconocido ser. Cuando algo golpeó su cabeza con delicadeza supo que no era la mejor idea que hubiese tenido el pedir ayuda a algo que tal vez no existía. Desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a prescindir de la ayuda de otros y era lo que precisamente hacia al buscar independencia de su padre que realmente ya tenía bastante consigo mismo.

Mayura se agachó para recoger la bola de papel que instantes antes había impactado con su cabeza y reprochándole en silencio al que hubiese lanzado el proyectil se dispuso a desdoblar la hoja. Ciertamente había quedado algo impresionada por las palabras de dicho anuncio. Realmente todo en el era bastante confuso pero por lo que pudo entender se trataba de una oferta de trabajo para una actriz lo cual obviamente no era para ella.

Asintiendo para sí misma había aventado el anuncio nuevamente en una bola al cesto más cercano y ahora ya en las últimas horas del día se recriminaba por la poca fuerza de voluntad con la que había terminado.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a regresar a su departamento como las tardes anteriores, desempleada y con un hambre brutal que seguramente no podría saciar como se debe gracias a que su despensa se agotaba.

Genial. Un aura depresiva se apoderó de ella y comenzó a caminar cual zombi con rumbo a su casa.

¡No te rindas Mayura!

Las palabras de su madre fallecida acudieron a su cabeza refrescando aquellos vividos momentos de su feliz infancia ¡No te rindas Mayura! Había dicho aquella vez su madre cuando había dicho un ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Odio las matemáticas! Obviamente frustrada y es que el sacar un 8 como mínimo en la materia más difícil para su cerebro era el incentivo para garantizar una salida de excursión con sus compañeros del colegio.

Sonrió para sí con nueva determinación acudiendo a sus facciones pues, así como había conseguido ir de excursión aquella vez hoy realmente conseguiría un trabajo.

Y con las esperanzas renovadas se dio la vuelta en un impresionante giro y regresó al cesto de basura por aquella bola de papel que tenía inscrito en ella un "contratada" a pesar de no ser ni cerca una actriz.

Mas nunca pensó que todo eso sería un gran, gran malentendido.

…

******************************************REVIEWS****************************************

OKKKKKKKK BUENO ANTES KE NADA ¡HE REGRESADO!

Si kuanto amo a esta pareja ahhhh ¡Demasiado! Bien en fin espero y estén contentas con mi regreso a con esta hermosa pareja. Estoy consciente de que ya tengo dos historias en progreso pero bueno simplemente no me pude controlar T.T

Bueno espero y les haya gustado este comienzo y si ha sido así déjenmelo saber en un review que con gusto leeré ya saben que eso ayuda mucho a la inspiración y a los ánimos de publicar. En cuanto a las actualizaciones todavía no le sé exactamente pero espero que sean x semana.

Si hay algo que quieran agregar o preguntar ya saben ;)

Se despide de ustedes

Brandy moon.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Y así comenzó lo nuestro**_

By: Brandy moon

**Capitulo 1: **

"Para malentendidos así malinterpretaré todo desde ahora"

…

**ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ**

…

— ¿Y ahora que sucedió?

El hombre frente a él suspiró sin muchas ganas y dio un último trago a su bebida para empezar a hablar.

— Lo mismo de siempre, solo diré que la pobre mujer salió corriendo mientras gritaba con horror.

Un silbido poco elegante fue la única contestación ante tal declaración seguida de unas risas más masculinas.

— ¡Si, seguro que sí! —volvió a reír esta vez de forma más abierta un joven de no más de 25 años de edad, guió sus ojos chocolates a su acompañante e intentó apagar la risa al ver la cara larga de este.

— No te sería tan gracioso si te estuviese pasando a ti—dijo el otro hombre con extrema tranquilidad que al igual que el otro rayaba en los 25. Su porte elegante y su sonrisa seductora captaban casi todas las miradas femeninas de aquel restaurante mientras sus esmeraldas ojos no recaían en otro par que no fuese los chocolates de su mejor amigo.

— eso no está a discusión —negó divertido con un dedo el de cabellos castaños— para empezar tendría que tener a la versión de Daniel el travieso como hijo y créeme eso nunca pasará.

— claro, ya que no podrías mantenerlo.

— ¡Oye! Eso fue realmente cruel de tu parte Loki —exclamó dando un manotazo en la mesa que llamó la atención de más de uno en aquel lugar— ¡ya verás, mañana me conseguiré un trabajo!

— y para el final del día estarás despedido.

— Sí, si ya entendí pero no era eso de lo que hablábamos —se rindió Narukami realmente ofuscado queriendo salir de aquel tema— Como soy tan buen amigo he preparado algo para ti.

Loki parpadeó repetidas veces impresionado por la disponibilidad de su amigo para buscar una solución a su reciente problema así que se limitó a observarlo mientras este hurgaba con ahínco entre la mochila que llevaba.

— ¡Mira nada más que buena idea se me ha ocurrido!

Narukami sonreía feliz y con su cara altiva mientras le restregaba casi en la cara una hoja de papel muy colorida y con su contenido escrito a mano. Loki pasó con agilidad sus ojos por las líneas de aquel escrito frente a él y con forme lo leía unas inmensas ganas de desgarrar aquella hoja y luego al que la había hecho lo estaba inundando.

— ¡¿A que es una excelente idea?!

— Narukami ¿Qué parte de esto te parece una buena idea? —señaló Loki esporádicamente la hoja ahora en sus manos alejando la violencia de sus pensamientos después de todo estaban en un lugar público— gracias por la ayuda pero este tipo de ayuda… no me ayuda ¿entiendes?

Y diciendo aquello arrugó en una pelota la hoja y la arrojó desde aquella terraza en un segundo piso donde se encontraban.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tomó hacer eso?

— ni si quiera quiero pensarlo —comentó aburrido el chico en un suspiro sin cambiar de expresión jugando con el resto de su bebida al recordar los garabatos de aquella hoja.

— sigo pensando que es una buena idea ya que las chicas que tu seleccionas…

— ¿Estas cuestionando mis gustos en chicas?

— Sí, creo sinceramente que ese es el problema —declaró Narukami ante la ceja alzada de Loki para luego verlo con reproche— recuerda que estamos hablando de Fenryr el sabe distinguir entre alguien con un hueco en vez de corazón a alguien a quien le hace falta espacio para tal órgano.

— No, te equivocas —objetó el de cabellos mostazas más seriamente— la chica de esta vez era totalmente lo contrario a mis gustos. Era una chica linda y sincera además de humilde y mira como terminaron las cosas, ella llorando a mares y luego tan espantada que seguro no vuelve a pasar ni por enfrente de mi casa.

Narukami en respuesta posó una mano en su mentón y desviando su mirada hacia el exterior pareció estar meditando las últimas palabras antes de ser interrumpido.

— Dada su discusión solo logro pensar en que el pequeño Fenryr no quiere que su madre sea desplazada —una tercera voz se escuchó al momento de que una de las sillas sobrantes de la mesa fuera recorrida para realizar su función correspondida.

— Eso no pasará nunca —se molestó de inmediato el oji esmeralda viéndolo feamente.

— pues es eso precisamente lo que le debes decir a Fenryr —concluyó el rubio recién llegado de forma despreocupada— es cuestión de comunicación que al parecer hace bastante falta.

— Oye ¿y qué haces tú por aquí? —se salió del tema Narukami sintiéndose interesado e invadiendo un poco el espació personal del de ojos color miel.

— pues este es uno de los negocios de mi padre ya saben como siempre el, carece de tiempo.

— ¿y qué tal si ayudas a tu mejor amigo con un puesto en este restaurante? —pidió alegre el chico casi saltándole encima al otro no queriendo perder tal oportunidad.

— Olvídalo —lo aparto mosqueado y con brusquedad el Kakinouchi para ver al otro— ¿te doy un consejo? —Ante la cero expresión del otro se decidió por continuar— deja que las cosas sucedan te sorprenderías si un día llega a la puerta de tu casa esa mujer que tanto te esfuerzas en encontrar.

— No creo que eso pase —se limitó a decir Loki con una media sonrisa sabiéndolo de ante mano.

— yo solo digo que hables con tu hijo será necesario que se comprendan antes de que tu inicies una nueva relación en tu vida.

— gracias te aseguro que lo haré.

— ¿y respecto a la oferta de trabajo? —Volvió a insistir Narukami haciendo que Kotaro suspirara rendido— ¡Excelente cuando empiezo!

— Mañana así que llega temprano —Kotaro se levanto de la silla en cuanto dijo lo anterior para luego despedirse— bueno debo seguir con el trabajo, nos vemos chicos.

Ambos hombres solo levantaron sus manos en son de despedida.

— Creo que Kotaro tiene razón —continuó la amena plática el perlado apenas perdieron de vista al rubio con un tinte de seriedad— deberías dejar que las cosas sucedieran.

— Y lo dice quién hizo una anunció de "se busca una esposa" —el sarcasmo explicito en la oración hizo fruncir el entrecejo al castaño.

— ¡Oye! Yo solo trataba de ayudar —replico ofendido cruzándose de brazos y volteándole el rostro— Por cierto ¿Que no deberías estar recogiendo a Fenryr?

— No, Fenryr sale hasta las seis del colegio—contestó pausado Loki viendo su reloj de muñeca— las 6 con 10… ¡Las 6 con 10! ¡Narukami!

— Perdón, perdón di que me acordé hasta ahora.

— Olvídalo —resopló el parándose en seguida acomodándose el saco— parece que tendrás que empezar tu trabajo desde hoy ya que tendrás que pagar todo esto.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no ¡Espera Loki!

— Adiós Narukami, esfuérzate —y así con una mirada y sonrisa jocosa se despidió del otro dejándolo con la mente en blanco y con una jugosa cuenta con su nombre. Si los muy malditos lo habian hecho a propósito.

…

Mayura recorría las calles algo perdida, si literalmente estaba perdida ya llevaba unas horas buscando la dichosa Agencia de Detectives y aun no lograba dar con ella y todo gracias a la persona que había hecho el anuncio sin más referencias que el nombre del lugar que ahora buscaba.

Gracias a algunas amables personas que le habian dado instrucciones para llegar a tal lugar había avanzado un poco, mas nuevamente se encontraba perdida y sin saber ya que camino debía tomar.

— ¡Ahhh! —en un acto de desesperación removió con brusquedad sus cabellos rosas con ambas manos. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba a punto de volver a aventar el anuncio y regresar a casa cuando vio del otro lado de la calle un pequeño niño.

Estaba por lo que pudo apreciar esperando a alguien. Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones buscando a ese alguien mas no había más personas cerca que no fuesen ellos, tal vez porque ya era tarde ¿Estaría perdido? Probablemente.

Sin saber muy bien lo que haría sus pasos la condujeron hacia donde estaba el infante.

— Oye… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz dulce apenas estuvo a su alcance. El pequeño levantó a penas su rostro revelándole unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que no pudieron parecerle más encantadores.

— y a usted eso que le importa —Mayura se quedó con la boca abierta ante la hostilidad con la que el niño le hablaba y mas al verlo voltearle el rostro buscando ignorarla.

Ok. El niño no ya no era tan lindo como lo había pensado anteriormente.

— Disculpa, eres muy grosero —le siguió ella con el mismo tono más sin usar palabras realmente agresivas después de todo era solo un niño.

— Disculpa aceptada —se regocijó el niño viéndola formar una "o" con su boca claramente indignada.

— ¡yo no me estaba disculpando contigo! —aclaró el punto la peli rosa con un pequeño puchero y con ambas manos sobre su cadera.

— pues eso me pareció a mí. Ahora si fuera tan amable de dejarme solo…

— no es necesario que lo digas no es mi intención ser amiga de alguien tan grosero —y luego de decir aquello avanzó a grandes zancadas lejos de ahí con la cara bien en alto, ya se las arreglaría sola como siempre.

Amiga…

La palabra había quedado retumbando en la pequeña mente mientras la veía caminar, aquella palabra que estaba seguro no existía en su vocabulario se le antojaba de lo mas anhelante en esos momentos. El pelinegro volvió a fruncir su ceño y volteo de nuevo a mirarla, inesperadamente vio como los pasos de la chica retrocedieron de nuevo de forma graciosa.

¿Y ahora que querría?

— ¿Sa-sabes dónde queda la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku? — ¿Que si le había costado preguntar? Vaya que si y eso lo podías comprobar al verle la cara sonrojada. El chico pareció impresionado por unos segundos antes de responder.

— yo que sé, soy solo un niño apenas y se me la dirección de mi casa.

— Si debí suponerlo —sus hombros cayeron sin retención al momento de que se daba la vuelta sin darse cuenta de nada— gracias de todos modos.

Y con aquella dulce sonrisa que era más bien una ofrenda de paz se dispuso a seguir con su búsqueda caminando sin saberlo para el lado contrario a lo que buscaba. El solo se removió incómodo en el lugar por tal situación y sintiéndose repentinamente culpable ¿Por qué? Pues porque él vivía precisamente en aquella mansión.

Rayos, había hecho cosas peores que mentir y había cero culpabilidad en cada caso ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? Ni idea, solo sabía que aquella chica obviamente estaba perdida y gracias a él tal vez no encontraría la Agencia.

Ahrggg…

Asegurándose de que solo lo hacía porque seguramente la chica requería de los servicios de su padre como detective saltó de las escaleras donde estaba sentado para ir en su búsqueda y ayudarla a llegar.

— ¿Fenryr? —lo habian llamado antes de dar no más de dos pasos— se supone que debías estar en el colegio —El tono represalio de su padre lo había detenido al instante.

— Así como se supone que debías recogerme a las 6 —le recriminó Fenryr en falso tono molesto olvidando por completo lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

— lo siento fue culpa de Narukami —se deshizo de culpas de forma descarada.

— Si eso pensé —sonrío el pelinegro a su padre cómplice antes de agregar arrogantemente— sabes, yo podría regresar solo a casa.

— Claro que no para eso estoy yo —y en un inesperado suceso Fenryr fue alzado en un rápido movimiento quedando ahora sentado sobre los hombros de su padre.

— ¡Papá esto es vergonzoso! —su cabeza giraba en todas direcciones esperando no ser visto por alguien más provocando una sonrisa en Loki.

— es deber de los padres avergonzar a los hijos —y con tal argumento se sintió el ganador y al no recibir más réplicas comenzó a caminar con rumbo a casa— Fenryr ¿ya no te han molestado en la escuela?

Bien ahora era el momento.

— ¿Qué? No ya no lo han hecho —contestó Fenryr con una mentira un tanto desconcertado ante el giro que había tenido la conversación y sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo. Loki asintió a su contestación sin pasarle desapercibido la mentira y el nerviosismo de su hijo.

Desde que Fenryr había ingresado al colegio había sido el blanco constante de ataques. Los niños pueden ser realmente crueles y eso lo había comprobado aquella tarde en que Fenryr con los ojos lagrimeantes y vidriados le había preguntado por su madre.

Su madre. Un tema bastante delicado que se negaba a abordar muy seguido y el cual le recordó tan importante tema a tratar, recaudando valor y afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre las piernas de su hijo se atrevió a preguntar.

— Fenryr si me llegará a enamorar de nuevo algún día… —intentó, cohibido, sintiendo como Fenryr ejercía más fuerza sobre sus cabellos mas no podía acobardarse, no ahora— tú…

— no me importaría

— ¿Cómo? —Fue inevitable no sorprenderse ante algo tan inesperado— ¿entonces por qué has alejado a todas la chicas con las que he salido?

Inquirió de nuevo Loki buscando saciar la curiosidad respecto al tema.

— Porque no estabas interesado en ellas —resumió con simpleza el pequeño sacándole un jadeo y haciéndolo detener la marcha— lo que has estado haciendo papá es buscar a alguien que pueda sustituir a mamá y eso es algo imposible.

Loki se detuvo al escuchar lo anterior sintiéndose avergonzado y decepcionado de su mismo queriendo abofetearse por su reciente idiotez. Pues Fenryr en verdad era mucho más observador de lo que creía. Desde hace unas semanas que había intentado iniciar una relación con mas de una chica repitiéndose constantemente que Fenryr necesitaba el apoyo que solo una madre pudiera dar y por ello se esforzaba con cada chica, mas al momento de presentársela a su retoño este hacia hasta las cosas más imposibles para alejarla de sus vidas.

— ¿con que eso era lo que hacía? —que estúpido ahora lo entendía mejor todo.

— El día en que te enamores o vea el interés yo mismo te ayudaré —le sonrío Fenryr mas animado— después de todo lo que dicen de las madrastras es mentira.

— a si ¿quién te ha dicho eso? —quiso saber el adulto ya más cómodo con la conversación.

— Ecchan —aseguró gustoso y con orgullo.

— ah, pues dile a Ecchan que no podría estar más en lo correcto —le siguió el juego no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo preocupado por tal tema. Ecchan era el amigo imaginario de su hijo desde hace ya más de tres años y por lo que veía aun andaba rondando alrededor.

Solo esperaba que ese tema no fuese más difícil de sobre llevar que el de encontrar a la mujer que fuera capaz de hacerlos olvidar su pasado y ofrecerles un nuevo futuro.

Cuando viera a Kotaro recordaría agradecerle su consejo puesto que le había funcionado, ahora podría decirse que tenía un nuevo aliado y esperanzas renovadas.

— ¿y qué tal aquella chica? —rompió Loki el silencio en el que se habian sumado preparando su mejor sonrisa coqueta para la mujer de cuerpo curvilíneo y largo cabello azabache que se acercaba por la acera donde caminaban.

— papá ¿si quiera escuchaste de lo que hablamos? —un tirón de cabello luego de aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que desistiera con su plan de conquista.

— Bien —lo gruñó desconforme haciendo reír a Fenryr y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que desde ahora compartiría la felicidad con su pequeño hijo.

…

¡Al fin!

Luego de dos agotadoras y desesperantes horas al fin había dado con la Agencia. Un grito de júbilo había escapado de sus labios al darse cuenta de ello, sin importar la cara de los vecinos que aun vagaban por ahí.

Y ahora que lo analizaba con más detenimiento, Mayura paso el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna viendo la extensión de toda la mansión frente a ella, ahora se daba cuenta de donde estaba ¡Un Agencia de Detectives! ¡Oh por dios! Tenía que conseguir el trabajo ahí, tal vez y luego la dejaban entablar una conversación con alguno de los detectives e incluso al terminar su carrera pudiera trabajar ahí.

Mayura volvió a festejar con un grito sin pena. Los ánimos habian acudido de nuevo a ella cual adrenalina que incluso presionó insistentemente el timbre.

Se tomó en una bola las manos con creciente nerviosismo mientras esperaba a que la atendieran ¿Qué haría si después de todo no la contrataban? No, se apresuró a negar lo anterior volviendo a lo positivo ¡La iban a contratar! Si eso sonaba mejor.

Pero cuando la puerta fue abierta sus nervios y negatividad volvieron con un pesado golpe que bien pudo ser el izquierdoso un luchador profesional. Tragando todo eso con dolor hasta que cayó a su estómago vacío decidió que al menos lo intentaría.

— Buenas noches ¿Se le ofrece algo? —un apuesto joven de traje negro con un listón al cuello era el que la había atendido, sus gafas de vidrio redondas centellaron esperando la respuesta.

— Bu-buenas noches en realidad yo…—un tanto incómoda se dispuso a hablar pero algo sumamente peculiar había llamado su atención dejando de lado la conversación que tenia. Un conocido pelinegro de no más de seis años se atravesó en su campo de visión llevando puesta una pijama de de color negro con lunas plateadas llevando con sumo cuidado lo que supuso por el vapor desprendido era una taza de té— ¡Tu! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— ¡O-oiga! —el joven no pudo más que seguir a la intrusa que como si nada había entrado a la mansión y además parecía querer agredir físicamente al niño.

— ¿quién diablos es usted? Será mejor que salga antes de que llamemos a la policía —ordenó duramente el pelinegro en pose de amo de casa.

— ¡¿me dijiste que no sabias la dirección de tu casa cuando obviamente lo sabías?! —Fenryr pareció comprender aquellas palabras deteniéndose más tiempo a analizar a aquella mujer extraña.

Era joven eso sin duda tal vez rozando los 20 o 21 años de estatura promedio, de piel blanca atibada en unos jeans y una sencilla blusa blanca de mangas de murciélago. Pero eso no fue lo más interesante de ver no. Lo que realmente había captado su atención era ese cabello rosa tipo algodón de azúcar realzando así unos ojos color rojo bermellón. Podía jurar que cuando la había visto hace no más de dos horas su cabello y ojos eran de un color café claro.

— _tal vez fue la falta de luz por el atardecer_ —se dijo así mismo antes de sonreír con cierta inocencia— lo siento señora no recuerdo haberla conocido antes.

— ¡¿Ha?! —Dejó salir Mayura en un jadeo molesto— ¡pero si nos conocimos hace dos horas!

— Yamino acompáñala que ya se va —el implicado asintió a su orden y se acercó a ella para escoltarla.

— ¡No espera! —pidió zafándose del agarre del chico cuando alguien más apareció en el living.

— ¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —una voz sumamente encantadora y atrayente se dejó oír en forma de queja al momento de que evaluaba la situación acreedora de tal escándalo.

El tiempo se detuvo tal solo por unos instantes mientras veía con cierto desconcierto a cada uno de ellos en especial a la desconocida que había irrumpido en su living.

— Disculpe Señor Loki la señorita ya se iba —sonrió forzadamente Yamino hacia el dueño de la casa para romper el denso silencio antes de tomar el antebrazo de la chica nuevamente.

— ¿Usted es Loki Laufey? —inquirió la peli rosa sintiéndose abochornada en exceso ¡y así quería conseguir el trabajo! ¡Invadiendo la propiedad de su futuro jefe! ¡Oh esto no podría ser peor!

— ¿y usted es…? —le devolvió la pregunta Loki sin contestar abiertamente la suya.

— Solo es una loca con instintos demasiado primitivos para la sociedad —le contestó Fenryr la pregunta avergonzando más, si se podía a Mayura que ya estaba pensando en escavar un pozo y enterrarse viva.

— Soy Mayura Daidouji y estoy aquí por la oferta de trabajo —terminó de decir ella mas roja de a como había empezado alzando la hoja arrugada por la cual se había enterado de tal oferta y sin poder observarlo aun a la cara.

Loki no pudo estar más extrañado por tales palabras ¿Oferta de trabajo? ¿Cuál oferta de trabajo? Que el supiera no había autorizado la contratación de personal o algo parecido. Los demás al igual que el veían a la peli rosa con duda y recelo puesto que eso era obviamente una mentira ya que nadie había dado tal anuncio que sostenía ahora la mujer.

— a ver préstame eso —se lo arrebató Fenryr de las manos con menos recelo que los demás hacia ella después de todo ya había tenido un encuentro con ella y por lo que podía ver se estaba esforzando en encontrar la mansión desde hace horas para tal puesto de trabajo siendo acompañado de cerca por Yamino— ¿Ah? Esto…

No pudiendo creer aun tal anuncio volteó a verla impresionado, para empezar esto seguro era un malentendido o una especie de broma y por lo visto ella se lo había creído aunque todavía tenía dudas acerca de eso de que ella quería formar parte de su familia convirtiéndose en la esposa de su padre.

Volvió a releerlo y la voz chillante de Narukami pareció cobrar vida en su mente al leerlo. Ahhh ese idiota de su tío…

— Préstamelo —pidió Loki y antes de que se lo pasará lo tomó. Solo con el primer vistazo se dio cuenta de lo que era, si el estúpido anuncio de Narukami se encontraba en sus manos de nuevo, y vaya como. Bien no podía culpar de todo a Narukami ya que él en un descuido y sin pensar había arrojado aquel anuncio a la calle y gracias a eso ella había dado con él.

Bueno solo debía decirle que no y listo. Miró de reojo a su hijo buscando indicios de molestia que lo delataran respecto a lo sucedido más este parecía concentrado en alguna otra cosa. Volvió su vista hacia ella dispuesto a correrla de su casa ese tipo de chicas interesadas ciertamente no eran de su total agrado.

— Lo siento Mayura pero esto…

— ¡Por favor! —Loki cayó al escucharla y ver la pronunciada reverencia que le proporcionaba— ¡sé que no soy actriz pero si usted me da la oportunidad prometo esforzarme el doble!

— ¿Qué?

— …

El salón volvió a sumirse en un tenso silencio mientras los residentes de la mansión se observaban buscando una explicación. Loki se percató en seguida de que la mujer de rosados cabellos había malinterpretado el anuncio pensando que el requería a una actriz para interpretar aquel papel que…

— Estas contratada —le ganó su hijo en la decisión que claramente tenía inscrito entre líneas "está aprobada" mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Loki alzo una ceja sugestivo sin dejar de comunicarse con Fenryr con la mirada. Apenas hace unas horas que habian hablado, y habian quedado en que se darían la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más sobre todo él, y después de ello Fenryr la juzgaría luego de conocerla. Pero algo así de improvisto y con malentendidos…

Loki volvió la vista a la chica esta vez repasándola con una mirada más profunda que le permitió ver más allá de lo que sus acciones anteriores le habian dado a concretar de forma errónea. Estaba nerviosa, lo aseguraba por la forma en que restiraba su blusa puesto que él no había negado ni aprobado la inesperada decisión de su hijo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban mas vida a su pálido rostro compitiendo con aquellos ojos rojos poco comunes que centellaban ansiosos y rebotaban de aquí para allá por el nerviosismo. Sus lacios y largos cabellos parecían tan suaves como el más puro algodón y aquel cuerpo menudo contaba con unas dotadas curvas que sin duda se atrevería a recorrer. Era una mujer bastante exótica para la humildad que aparentaba a simple vista. Se veía a leguas que era una de esas chicas emprendedoras y llenas de energía que se podrían pasar todo el día hablando como cotorras con los vecinos y a todo el mundo le caían bien, de esas que no les importa estar a la última moda y que se conforman con salir a caminar por la plaza en una cita en vez de pedir ser llevadas a un lujoso restaurante, de ese tipo de chicas que te piden cariño en lugar de joyas y de ese tipo de chicas que no se dejan ganar por nadie.

De ese tipo de chicas que no son su tipo…

Si Loki Laufey no era alguien que gustase de ese tipo de féminas no. El era alguien elegante, poderoso, egocéntrico y apasionado. Lo que buscaba en las chicas era la sumisión, la elegancia, la belleza, lo arrogante, la pasión y el desenfreno alguien que pudiese llevar del brazo y en vez de opacarlo hacerlo resaltar aun mas ante la cruel sociedad. Buscaba a alguien quien con unos hermosos diamantes estuviera más que contenta.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente, tal vez el si era el problema pero que podía hacer ya había intentado salir con ese prototipo de chicas lindas solo por la preocupación que tenia por su hijo, pero pregúntenle si había florecido aunque sea un botón de aquellas relaciones. No, todas se marchitaban mucho antes de presentar aquellas mujeres a su hijo. Chicas en quien debía invertir mucho tiempo estaban descartadas por más atractivas que fueran además el lo que quería era que pasaran tiempo con Fenryr y no con él.

¿Qué le había visto Fenryr a tan extraña chica como para darle tan grande oportunidad? y no precisamente hablaba de ese malentendido con el trabajo.

En fin, el también podía darle una oportunidad.

— Supongo que estas contratada —dio su decreto listo para lo que se viniese.

— muchas gracias, no lo defraudaré

"_Deja que las cosas sucedan te sorprenderías si un día llega a la puerta de tu casa esa mujer que tanto te esfuerzas en encontrar"_

Las palabras de Kotaro acudieron a su mente al momento de que sus ojos se detuvieron presos y prendidos de aquella imagen que ella proyectaba con tan solo su rostro.

Había encontrado eso de lo que su hijo seguro se había enamorado.

— Eso espero —había articulado por medio de una sonrisa ladina.

Bueno, para malentendidos así malinterpretaría todo desde ahora.

…

*******************************************REVIEWS*******************************************

**OLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**OSI YO AKI OTRA VEZ UN POKO TARDE PERO SEGURO *_*u **

**JEJEJE BUENO GRACIAS A AKELLOS KE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC LOS PRIMEROS LECTORES DE "Y ASI COMENZÓ LO NUESTRO" ESPERO ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y OJALÁ Y ME SIGAN COMENTANDO:**

HimeVampireChan

Amu

DULCECITO311

Pikelia

**GRAXIAS Y NOZ VEMOS EN OTRO CAP : )**

**SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES…**

**BRANDY MOON.**


End file.
